Destiny High
by TwistedFate108
Summary: Hurray for old writing that I deleted ages ago! Yeah I missed it so I put it back up! Riku is a typical emo that hates his life. But will a new kid help cheer him up? Stupid summary. Retarded high school fic. *fails* M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Riku! Get up you'll be late for school!" My mom yelled from downstairs. I looked up at my alarm clock on the bedside table. "Fuck! 7:20 already!" I jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom. Crap I don't have time for a shower. I quickly ran a brush through my long silver hair wincing when it got caught in the snarls. Brushing my teeth while throwing on a shirt and some jeans I spit and ran downstairs.

"My god mom could you please wake me up a little bit earlier!" She yelled something but I didn't hear. Running down the street of my home town Destiny Islands I was the usual sight on Monday mornings. I was always late and I didn't care. I get yelled at get detention do it then move on. I just simply could NOT wait to get out of high school.

"Fuck school." I muttered to myself. I wanted a more exciting life away from this masked hellhole. Sure it looked nice and inviting on those websites but in real life you just go mad. I've lived here my whole life. I don't know if it's the sun or what but this place is just not for me. "Shit!" I yelped in surprise as someone slammed into my side. I fell flat on my ass. When I finally got my thoughts together I looked up and glared at what hit me. He was a skinny red head with two tattoos under his green eyes. He had his hair spiked up like flames. It was almost long enough to pull back in a ponytail.

"What the FUCK is your deal! "Watch where your going you bastard!" I screamed temper flaring. He looked back at me clearly stunned. Then his eyes narrowed. "Dude, I'm sorry you don't have to fucking yell at me!" he hissed back. Getting up I stalked off towards my school. Not looking back. The bell rang right as I popped the lock on my locker.

I was getting my books out in a slow movement still pissed about the redhead from earlier. I didn't pay attention as the locker beside me on my right was opened.

_Hey wait that locker is vacant!_ I thought snapping my head up to look in green emerald eyes. "Well I see your happy to see me again." he said looking at my pissed off expression. _Shit! He is way taller than I expected! What is he like six foot three!_ Whatever his height was he was probably a good two inches taller than me. I looked back down at my books shoving the ones I didn't need in my locker. I turned on my heel and stalked off again towards my first period. Social Studies.

"Hey where is Mr. Robinettes class?" he yelled after me.

_Oh FUCK!" _I screamed in my head. "Just follow me." I said sharply. He caught up easily and fell into step beside me with a cocky grin glued to his face." What!" I snapped. He shrugged "Nothing." That's when I snapped. I dropped my books on the floor and lunged. I managed to pin him to the wall. My hands on both his shoulders against the wall. He kept that stupid grin on his face like he knew something that I didn't. " You are going to FUCKING tell me what the HELL your smiling about!" I hissed.

"Do you really wanna know?" He said suddenly serious. "Yes?" I said not so sure about the whole situation any more. He leaned down low next to my ear and whispered

" You look downright _sexy_ when your pissed off." My eyes widened in shock. I jerked away. Looking at him like he had completely gone insane. He just leaned on the wall with his hands in the pockets of his black jeans. With that _damn_ know-it-all grin. I went over and snatched my books off the floor and ran to class. I ignored the looks of the students and the glare of the teacher. I took my seat and waited for the redhead to come in with that grin that I completely and utterly _despise._

"Mr. Hikari I am pretty sure you know the punishment for your absence correct?" Mr. Robinette said sharply. "Yea whatever." I said. He didn't say anything else besides "Detention after school." I sighed and lay my head down on my desk. Then I heard the door open. I slowly opened my eyes and sure enough the redhead strolled into the room like he owned the whole fucking place. And of course that grin was still there. Mr. Robinette quickly put on a welcoming grin.

"Oh there you are Mr. Flynn! We thought you had gotten sick! We are so glad you could join us for our lesson this morning!"

_Yea yell at me for being late but he gets the royal treatment! Bitches. _I glared at both of them. Luckily I sat in the back today or I would've got up and choked that bastard. "Everyone this is our new student Axel Flynn! He has moved here from Twilight Town!" Mr. Robinette continued. I huffed and put my head back on my desk and closed my eyes. I did NOT want to listen anymore.

_Axel? What a weird name…. _I heard Mr. Robinette say a few more things then my name. I opened my eyes. Mr. Robinette and Axel and the whole class were looking at me. "What!" I said sharply. "Riku since you didn't feel like being on time this morning your going to show Axel around school today or how much time he needs to get comfortable here on Destiny Islands." My jaw dropped at that one. And to my horror Axel walked right up to the empty desk beside me and sat down with an evil smirk. Today was going to be a bitch I just knew it.

**AN: Well I just had to edit this a bit more because the stupid thing messed up and the whole damn document jumbled up together. . oh and btw sorry for all the cussing. I have no idea why Riku says "fuck" so many times... must have been like pissed when I wrote this or something lol :)**

**Please REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Well I forgot to add this in the first chapter but here it is! Well before I got quite a bit of fans I was a very amatuar writer. As you can tell. This was my first real story on . I thought I had completely erased this fic from my computer but I found it after looking in an old writing program (which is why these chaps are so flipping short) but I am more experienced now and I also have a better writing program so all is good! So please enjoy my old writing!

**Destiny High Chapter 2**

As I thought, school was a complete drag. People went on with their lives while I was stuck with a pervert.

I sat in class fuming thinking about how worse my life could get while Axel sat beside me in homeroom

with a giant smirk plastered to his face. Stealing glances every now and then from the corner of his eye.

I just sat there continuing to scowl while the teacher was saying something about Clara Barton. I was sitting with my arms crossed just now realizing what I had _exactly_ put on this morning.

I was wearing one of my tight American Eagle shirts. It was a black v-neck with silver writing. It had the American Eagle logo written across the front. "_Oh great! Note to self don't wear tight clothing around gay red heads who want to fuck you when you get pissed off!"_ I thought to myself. But what just made my day better was I was wearing my favorite skinny jeans and vans.

Axel stopped smirking and looked to the front when Mr. Robinette called on him to answer a question. Rosa Parks and Theodore Roosevelt he answered easily I looked at him in shock. Still slumped in my seat arms crossed, mouth gaping, eyes bugging out you get the picture.

Anyways the teacher just said "Pay attention Mr. Flynn." sternly and turned back to the board. Just as I was about to ask him where the fuck he went to school and if I can get a form the bell rang shrilly.

I jumped out of my seat and slung my bag over my shoulder and ran out the door without waiting for Axel. "Hey wait up!" I heard him yell behind me. I didn't stop. I just feel so tired right now. It feels like I haven't slept in weeks. I blocked out everything around me and kept walking staring down at the floor .

I usually go into this trance all the time. It just makes me numb. Nobody questions it. I've done it since I was in the 6th grade. I slowly head toward my 2nd period still in my trance. When it comes to people I'm a complete bitch. But when I'm alone I just feel like I don't care anymore. That's the way it's been it's normal to me. "Riku?" the voice behind me asked questioningly. I jumped totally not expecting that and fell backwards falling onto the person behind me.

Axel gasped and we both ended up on the floor. Axel sprawled out flat on his back and me sitting on his stomach. "Who knew you would be on top Riku? It's usually me!" he joked chuckling. I was madly blushing as I scrambled to get off him. I finally got to my feet looking around quickly. Only a few freshmen were lingering in the halls trying to find classes.

Instead of making a fool of myself anymore I muttered "We better get to band or we'll be late." He looked up at me with an expecting look. "What!" I hissed. Then it hit me. "oh." I extended a hand involuntarily. When he lightly grasped my hand I thought it was a pretty friendly touch until he yanked me down on top of him. I was on his chest my legs straddling his hips faces inches apart when the late bell rang. He just looked up at me with his head cocked to the side with a mischievous grin on his face. "So you wanna have some fun?" he said grin broadening.

**Oh well I try and fail yet again. OH YEA CLIFF HANGER! BOO-YAH! I GET TO PULL IT ON YOU GUYS! Yeah I'm sick of them now here is my REVENGE! BWAHAHAHAHAAA! *wrings hands with evil grin foaming at the mouth* ahem yea sorry any ways review?**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Btw all of this is COMPLETELY unedited except the AN's and the font was made bigger.

Note: Alright sorry for the long wait! I finally got school wrapped up and done but I had to do some major shopping! My winter wardrobe isn't very comfortable in the summer! So anyways I'm back now let's get on to chapter 3!

**Destiny High Chapter 3**

I couldn't move I was so stunned. I looked around sighing with relief when I saw everybody was in class. "Axel get off me." I said sternly. He just looked at me like I was crazy. "But why?" He said pouting.

_Calm down Riku get yourself together! _I thought to myself. Then a thought occurred to me. _I'm way stronger than this skinny perv!_

Instantly I put my hands on his chest and pushed hard. He landed on his back with a "Oof!" I quickly got to my feet and stormed off to the music room. The music teacher didn't look up as I walked in. I went to the locker that held my trumpet case and put my trumpet together before striding over to my seat and warming up with everybody else.

Yes I play trumpet and yes I _do _enjoy it. The teacher will count me late after class so I won't have to worry about that now. _Ha good thing Axel doesn't take band._ I thought smugly. I turned around and saw Axel stick his head in the door shyly. _Damn spoke to soon._ I whipped my head around furious. Mr. Hayden looked up at Axel with an expectant look on his face. Seeing this Axel spoke up.

"Oh uh I'm the new student and um I played snare at my old school so um where do I start?" he said looking lost. I kinda felt a little bad for him before he saw me and winked. I quickly looked down to my lap and started playing with my valves.

_I'll need to take my trumpet home and oil the valves they're kinda sticking and - _My thoughts were cut short as everyone started playing again. I whipped my instrument to my face and hoped I was playing the right note. Clearly I wasn't because Mr. Hayden pointed at me and barked

"You! Don't play with us for this song!" I heard someone behind me snigger and I turned around ready to kill with my eyes only. And who was sitting directly behind me other than Axel himself with an enormous smirk on his face.

Since our school was so cheap we only had two snares and the percussion was pretty big so Axel and a few other people were just sitting around. Usually the trombones were behind us but they were off in another room with Mrs. Romines working on a new song. So today the percussion was directly behind us. I glared and turned back around pretending to study my music I already memorized. I sat back and sighed. This class was so boring.

It wasn't long before Mr. Hayden's phone went off that made everybody sigh in relief. I was one of those people. For the past few minutes since Axel sat behind me I was as tense as ever. The teacher stepped off the podium with a mumbled

"I have to take this." Everyone sat back and instantly the room was filled with casual chatting. I turned to my best friend Reno. He looked at me with a mischievous grin on his face. "I'll be back."

he said in mock imitation of James Bond. I saw him scurry over to the flute section. He flashed me a thumbs up and ducked behind the section. (Which were by the way all girls.) I saw him creep over to one of the girls (Abby I think her name was) and lift up his trumpet. He carefully put the bell to the unsuspecting girls ear and blow. She screamed so loud I swear the orchestra down the hall could hear her. When they were in full swing.

As soon as she started to scream Reno literally flew back to his seat. Mr. Hayden snapped his head up at the sudden noise and the whole class roared in laughter. Including myself I was laughing pretty hard I must say.

Reno was about to piss on himself so I told him to go to the bathroom before he did. "Riku you have to admit that was pretty good!" he snorted as I led him to the door. "Yea man that was pretty good. But I'd hate to see what you'd do if it was legal in school."**(1) **I said to him with a serious face. That just sent him into more laughter.

"Hey the bell is about to ring I'll put your trumpet up for you okay?" I called after him.

"Thanks!"

I turned around and saw Axel staring at me. I brushed it off bitter mood coming back. _Why can't he get that I don't like him in that way?" _ I thought putting mine and Reno's trumpet up. Just as I shut the door on my band locker the bell rang.

"Come on Axel I don't want to be late again." I said grabbing his shirt and dragging him to math.

**AN: Ok that should do it guys! Hopefully this is much easier to read now! And lol looking at your old writing and reading it your like "Wtf was I thinking?" lol im sorry if its weird and confusing. Cause when I reread this I was like what the hell am I talking about here?**

**(1) It was another "WTF" moment with TwistedFate. . ok please don't ask because I read that and I have no idea what he was talking about. I also do not know how I would rewrite that sentence so I just left it in there. Probably best to just perserve this as much as possible so I can keep learning from my mistakes. Obviously I deleted this (I thought it was gone forever) but when I found it again im like fuck it and posted it again. I honestly kinda missed this little ficlet I must say. **

**sorry for any confusion. **


End file.
